


Saan napupunta ang mga pusong sawi

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hwang Minhyun-centric, M/M, Minhyun swears a lot, Minor Ong Seongwu/Park Jihoon, Ong Seongwoo Being a Little Shit, Some local tourist attractions are mentioned because I like promoting the good side of this country, Some tears I guess?, Sorna po, Sorry I can't include the other members, Tagalog, third party
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Handa si Minhyun na unawain si Seongwu, paulit-ulit na patawarin, at patuloy na mahalin hanggang sa kahuli-hulihan, hangga't makakaya niya. Kahit si Seongwu na mismo ang bumibitaw.





	1. Kasalanan bang mahalin ka nang lubusan

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://twitter.com/kimjonginss/status/1145341566078210049) by @kimjonginss
> 
> Nag-dive ako sa balon ng Wanna One kahit disbanded na sila. Kasi I like pain. Hindi na 'ko aahon, I guess. Dito na lang ako at magpapakalunod sa feels. Kasalanan talaga 'to ng mga AU ni Nicole at ng pagiging enabler ni Aya. This is my first Onghwang na angst and in Tagalog too. Kapag 'di kayo naiyak, si Ori ang nagsulat nito.
> 
> (Trigger warning for swearing and self-harm)

"So anuna?"

Hindi pa man nakakaupo si Minhyun ay nakaabang na sina Daniel at Jisung. Kagabi habang nasa biyahe, pinangakuan niya ang dalawang kasama na magkukuwento siya. Nasa Baler sila, kulang tatlong daang kilometro ang layo sa hilagang-silangan ng Maynila, at sa ngayon ay nakapwesto sa ilalim ng payong at nakapalibot sa maliit na mesa ng sikat na panaderyang ito malapit sa Sabang Beach. Dumiretso sila rito pagkatapos manood ng pagsikat ng araw sa Ampere. Payapa at presko, 'di tulad sa siyudad. Open-kitchen ang bakery kaya ang bango ng simoy ng hangin sa bakuran na ito. Maingat na pinili ni Minhyun ang bibilhing tinapay at nag-abang pa ng mainit na kape pamaris dito kaya't siya ang nahuling maupo. May pusang umaaligid, na siya namang inabot kaagad ni Daniel at kinamot sa likod ng tainga.

"Wow, sanay sa tao 'to oh," komento niya habang nakangiti nang malapad.

"Baka kagatin ka naman," sabi ni Jisung, bakas sa mukha ang pag-aalala.

"Eh," nag-pout si Daniel. "Ang cute talaga oh. Picture-an ko nga."

Hinugot ni Daniel ang cellphone at kinuhanan ng litrato ang umaaligid na pusa. Nagtagal pa sa cellphone niya si Daniel; malamang ay pinost pa niya ito sa kanyang Instagram story. "Ang cute!" pag-ulit pa niya. Umikot lang ang mga mata ni Jisung.

"So, ano na nga?"

Sana pala ay hindi na lang nangako ng kuwento si Minhyun. Pinagsisisihan na niyang pumayag siya sa pangungulit ng mga mokong. Pero ang purpose naman kasi ng bakasyon na 'to ay ang "healing" diumano ni Minhyun. Pasahe lang ang inilabas ni Minhyun pero 'yung dalawa na ang nag-intindi ng kung ano-ano, mula accommodation hanggang itinerary at sasakyan. Presensya lang niya ang kailangan. Para lang tumigil na siya sa pagmumukmok sa bahay.

Hindi makuwento tungkol sa sariling relasyon si Minhyun. Para sa kanya, pribadong bagay ang tungkol sa kanila ni Seongwu. Hindi siya 'yung tipong ma-post sa Facebook sa bawat galaw nila o tuwing monthsary nila o anniversary nila. Ni hindi nga sila 'yung tinatawag na "Facebook official." Kung mag-away man sila ay magkasama nilang nilulutas nang hindi umaabot sa mga kaibigan nila. Hindi humihingi ng payo si Minhyun kahit kanino tungkol kay Seongwu dahil sa paniwala niya, siya ang higit na nakakakilala rito, at anumang sabihin ng mga kaibigan niya ay natural lang na biased sa kanya. 

Pero nang mga nagdaang araw, hindi na mapigil ni Minhyun ang sarili na humingi ng saklolo kina Jisung at Daniel dahil maging si Seongwu ay ayaw na siyang kausapin. Nag-uusap naman sila, technically, pero umiiwas si Seongwu sa mga bagay na dapat nilang pag-usapan kaya hindi nila nahaharap 'yung problema nila.

Ni hindi nga alam ni Minhyun kung anong problema. 

"Hindi ko alam kung anong nagawa ko para na lang magkagano'n siya bigla eh," sabi ni Minhyun. Kumagat siya sa tinapay at nginuya ito nang marahan, binibigyan ng oras ang sarili na mag-isip kung paano sasabihin ang nararamdaman niya sa harap ng mga kaibigan. Isa pa, mahirap kumain nang umiiyak, kaya habang wala pang luha, susulitin na niya. Sayang ang tinapay.

"Ang sarap nito ha," liko niya sa pinag-uusapan, pinagmamasdan kung ano ang palaman ng tinapay. Yema? Mukhang yema. Matamis at kulay caramel. Kumagat siya ulit.

"Minhyun," babala ni Jisung. "Huwag mo na kaming lituhin. Hindi ka namin titigilan hangga't hindi ka nagsasalita."

Napabuntong-hininga si Minhyun.

"Hindi ko kasi alam paano ipaliwanag?" sabi niya. "Hindi naman nakakarating sa inyo tuwing mag-aaway kami, 'di ba? Hindi naman sa lagi kaming nag-aaway. Once every three months lang siguro. Kapag naman nag-away kami, kami lang din ang mag-uusap para ayusin. Hindi namin pinapalabas sa apat na sulok ng apartment namin, at inaayos din namin as much as possible bago kami matulog.

"Ngayon lang talagang… isang buwan na ata kaming hindi okay?"

Nag-adjust lang sa kinauupuan si Daniel habang humihigop ng hot chocolate.

"Bakit?" tanong ni Jisung.

"Ayon na nga: hindi ko alam," sagot ni Minhyun. "Kasi nag-uusap naman kami sa bahay eh. Pero biglang ang civil lang. Biglang hindi na siya sweet? Parang…  _ oh, kumusta araw mo? Hmm, okay naman; ikaw? Okay lang din _ . Tapos 'yun na 'yon. Samantalang dati, kung makapagkwento 'yon, akala mo wala nang bukas. Nakakatulugan ko na nga kadaldalan no'n.

"Tinanong ko siya kung bakit. Sabi niya pagod lang siya. Bes, isang buwang pagod? Eh wala namang naiba sa routine niya?" pagpapatuloy pa ni Minhyun. "Parehong oras ng pagpasok at pag-uwi? Parehong oras ng pagkain at pagligo? Ang pagkakaalam ko, wala namang mabigat na project sila doon sa office dahil kakatapos lang nung commercial na ginawa nila. So anong pagod 'yung sinasabi niya?"

Hindi agad umimik ang dalawang kasama kaya kumain lang ulit si Minhyun, nagpipigil magpakita ng anumang emosyon kahit parang sasabog ang dibdib niya sa frustration. Hindi na niya maintindihan si Seongwu. Dati, kayang-kaya niyang hulaan kung anong nasa isip nito base lang sa anong paggalaw ng kilay niya. Ngayon, kahit titigan niya ito nang maigi sa mata ay wala siyang mahinuhang dahilan kung bakit. Masyadong maganda ang sikat ng araw para umiyak lang siya. Humigop na lang siya ng kape.

"Hindi ba sumagi sa isip mo na baka may iba siya?" tanong ni Jisung.

Muntik nang masamid sa kape si Minhyun. "Siya? May iba siya? Siguro kuya, kung mas late na siya umuwi, pag-iisipan ko pa," tugon niya. "Alam ko kapag nagsisinungaling siya. Kung OT siya dahil may project siya, sigurado akong trabaho talaga ang inaasikaso─"

"Hindi  _ iba _ ang tinatrabaho?" tanong naman ni Daniel. 

Umirap lang si Minhyun. "Ano ba? Bes naman."

Pero isang malaking kasinungalingan na hindi pumasok 'yan sa isipan niya. Siguro may ilang buwan na rin ang nakalipas, nabanggit ni Seongwu na may bago siyang katrabaho. Production assistant nila. At lagi rin niyang nasasabi na ang cute nito─kesyo madaling kausap, maayos katrabaho, at magaling makisama. Kaya minsang ma-late ng uwi si Seongwu, nagsimula na siyang mangamba. Ni minsan ay hindi siya naghinala kay Seongwu bago ang gabing iyon. 

"Oh, bakit late ka na nakauwi, hun?" ang naging tanong ni Minhyun.

"Ano, nag-OT lang. May pinadagdag si Kuya Sungwoon sa final edit nung ad ni mayor. Hirap kasing kausap nung matatanda sa office no'n eh," paliwanag naman ni Seongwu.

"Eh 'di inayos niyo pa ni Sungwoon?"

"Hindi, umuwi rin agad 'yon eh. Mag-uutos lang 'yon tapos sisibat na."

"Mag-isa mo lang ginawa?" pag-usisa ni Minhyun. "Kaya ka nagtagal?"

"Hindi, kami ni Jihoon nag-ayos."

"Oh? Eh 'di ba hindi naman taga-edit 'yung Jihoon? Prod assistant 'yon, 'di ba?"

Hindi agad umimik si Seongwu noon. "Oo, eh kaso gusto ni Kuya Sungwoon turuan din 'yung bata. Hindi naman habang buhay assistant lang 'yon."

"Eh kumain ka na ba?"

"Oo, kumain na kami ni Jihoon."

Ang sama-sama ng loob ni Minhyun noon, dahil bukod sa hinintay niya si Seongwu para sabay silang maghapunan, movie night din dapat nila at hindi man lang nagsabi si Seongwu na gagabihin pala siya. Pero mahaba ang pasensya ni Minhyun, huwag ka lang magkakalat. Isa pa, ayaw rin niyang isipin ni Seongwu na napapraning siya dahil lang sa glorified alalay na 'yon. Kung kadugyutan ang pet peeve ni Minhyun, pagkaseloso naman ang malakas magpainit ng ulo ni Seongwu. Kung sinabi ni Seongwu na nagtrabaho silang dalawa ni Jihoon, 'yun ang paniniwalaan niya at hindi ang hinala na tumatakbo sa isip niya. Tutal naman ay nagtanong siya, at iyon ang naging sagot ni Seongwu. Okay. 

"Minhyun?"

Kumawala si Minhyun sa kanyang malalim na iniisip at lumingon sa kanyang Kuya Jisung. Humugot ng malalim na hininga at lakas ng loob. "Nababanggit lang niya madalas 'yung bagong prod assistant─"

Hindi pa man nakakatapos ay umisang bagsak na palakpak na agad si Daniel na tila ba sinasabing "Eureka!"

"Bes!" pagkastigo niya sa mas makababata. Isang buntong-hininga ulit. Kaunti na lang ay bibigay na siya ngunit hindi maaari. "Hindi pa nga ako natatapos magsalita, 'di ba? Kaya ayokong nagkukuwento eh."

Nakatingin lang si Jisung sa kanya, senyales na ipagpatuloy ang sinasabi kanina. "Ayun nga, nababanggit niya 'yung prod assistant pero nung nagtanong naman ako, sabi naman niya hindi. So, siyempre anong paniniwalaan ko? 'Yung pag-overthink ko o 'yung malinaw na sagot niya?"

"Pwede na 'kong magsalita?" hirit ni Daniel. "Kasi bes, ang bilis mong maniwala. Porke't sinabi sa 'yo na hindi, okay na 'yon?"

"Anong gusto mong gawin ko, ipa-Tulfo ko? Ipa-SOCO, Imbestigador? Sa loob ng apat na taon, hindi niya 'ko pinaglihiman ng kahit ano. Hindi mo kasi nage-gets 'yung amount of trust that I have for him. Kasi bes, ang issue mo naman, hindi ka marunong magtiwala kahit kanino. Feeling mo lagi, lahat na lang sasaksakin ka nang talikuran."

Sa pagkakataong iyon ay sumingit na si Jisung. "Okay, dalawang mag-bes. Calm down. Higop muna ng kape. Ang ganda-ganda ng umagang 'to oh. Magsu-surf pa tayo before lunch. Bilisan na nating kumain kasi nilagay ko sa schedule natin na dapat nasa beach na tayo by eight. Seven thirty-nine na."

Masamang-masama ang loob ni Minhyun. Bakit kasalanan niya? Bakit siya 'yung mali? Hindi ba't mas tama na magtiwala kaysa magsinungaling?

Inabutan lang ulit ni Daniel ng tinapay ang umaaligid na pusa. Sa dami siguro ng customer ng bakery na 'to, tiba-tiba sa tinapay itong pusa kaya nananaba.

"Tatawagin ko siyang Clarita," pahayag ni Daniel.

"Clarita?"

"'Itong pusa. Siya si Clarita."

"Bakit Clarita?" tanong ni Jisung. "Ang bongga naman ng pangalan."

"Wala, mukha siyang Clarita," ika ni Daniel. "Tara na, tapos na 'ko."

Sa kakadaldal ni Minhyun, hindi na niya naubos ang tinapay. Ayan na naman si Daniel, puro sarili ang nakikita. Hindi na rin niya ipinabalot ang natira niya dahil nawalan na siya ng gana at hindi naman niya ito mabibitbit sa beach. Nung bata siya, natalsikan ng tubig-dagat ang dala-dala niyang sandwich, at nang kagatan niya ulit ito, siyempre maalat na.  _ As in _ , no pun intended. Kaya sabi niya sa sarili noon, never again.

Muling nilasap ni Minhyun ang hangin.  _ Ang bango-bango talaga, shet _ . Mukhang magugustuhan ni Seongwu rito. Kapag nagkaayos sila, isasama niya ang nobyo rito.

*

Natunaw rin naman ang sama ng loob ni Minhyun kay Daniel nang magsimula silang mag-surf. Dahil mahilig sa water sports ang kanyang bes, ito ang sumasabat sa mga kasama nilang guide na magturo sa kanila ni Jisung.

Magkaka-dorm sila nung college. Nagma-masters na noon si Jisung kaya malaki ang agwat ng edad nito sa kanila ni Daniel. Sa araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos na magkakasama silang tatlo sa kwarto, talagang naging close sila, kaya kahit graduate na sila ay nagkakasama-sama pa rin sila. Sa Telegram lang sila nag-usap-usap kung paano sila tutuloy sa bakasyon na ito kaya naman himala talaga na hindi naging isang malaking drawing ito. Graphic designer pa man din si Daniel. 

In fairness naman sa mga kasama niya na nagplano ng lahat, talagang naging healing para kay Minhyun ang lakad na 'to. Nabura panandalian sa isip niya ang lahat ng dinadala, na tila ba inanod ng dagat palayo, at ang Pasipikong kinalalagyan niya ang nagdala ng kapayapaan sa kanya. Mabilis natutong tumayo sa surf board si Minhyun, samantalang nahuhulog pa rin minsan si Kuya Jisung sa tubig. Wala silang ibang ginawa kundi tumawa nang tumawa. At tulad ng sabi nila, laughter is the best medicine.

Pagsapit ng alas-onse, as scheduled, nag-lunch na silang tatlo at bumalik saglit sa hotel para magbihis. 

"Hay, ang itim ko na tuloy," nag-aalalang sabi ni Daniel habang pinagmamasdan ang sarili sa salamin. 

Tinabihan siya ni Minhyun. "Ayos lang 'yan, bes. Para halata naman na nakatikim ka ng dagat."

Kinahapunan ay naglibot lang sila sa town proper at mga kalapit na tourist attraction habang tinitikman ang mga kakanin na hindi nila mabibili kahit saan. Sumaglit sila sa Millennium Balete Tree, Museo de Baler, at Doña Aurora Quezon House, nagpakabusog sa isantambak na seafood. Kahit wala sa itinerary ni Jisung ay hinila ni Minhyun ang dalawa sa public market dahil narinig niya sa ibang bakasyunista na may tiangge. Namili na sila ng souvenir para madali nang iimpake bago sila umalis bukas. Napabili rin si Daniel ng buy-one-take-one succulents na pinangalanan niyang Manuel at Aurora.

*

Maagang gumising ang tatlo kinabukasan at agad na dumiretso sa Ditumabo Falls. Dito naman sila magpapalipas ng umaga bago mananghalian at bumalik sa Maynila. May thirty-minute hike paakyat sa bundok bago marating ang mismong talon. Magkakakapit ang tatlo habang maingat na humahakbang sa madudulas na bato sa likod ng kanilang guide. 

"Uy, salamat sa paghila sa 'kin dito ha," sinserong turan ni Minhyun. "Akala ko eme niyo lang 'yung healing na 'yan. Effective naman."

Tinapik siya ni Jisung sa balikat. "Ayos 'yan, Minhyun. Masyado kang stressed lately. Paminsan-minsan, isipin mo rin 'yung sarili mo."

"Oo nga. Kahit naman may jowa ka, hindi ibig sabihin dapat mawalan ka na ng me-time. Mula nang maging kayo, madalang ka nang sumama sa weekend getaways na ganito eh," sabat naman ni Daniel.

Sinimsim ni Minhyun ang sariwang hangin na binubuga ng mga puno sa piligid nila at pinalalamig ng ilog na tinatahak nila. "Iniisip ko nga, maganda kung bumalik kami dito ni Seongwu next year."

"Hay nako."

"Well, Daniel, maganda naman 'yung naisip ni Minhyun, 'di ba? Para naman may time din silang magsolo."

"As if naman hindi pa nila nasosolo ang isa't isa sa apartment nila," ismid ni Daniel.

"Bes naman. Siyempre iba pa rin 'yung malayo kami sa noise and pollution ng Manila," mahinahong sagot ni Minhyun. "At saka, para siya naman ang ka-holding hands ko rito. Hindi kayo."

"Gago 'to, parang ang gaspang ng kamay ko kung makareklamo ka ah?" natatawang bira ni Daniel. Itinapon nito ang kamay ni Minhyun palayo. "Ayan, bahala kang madapa riyan."

"Si Kuya Jisung ang bahala sa 'kin," sabi ni Minhyun, sabay kapit kay Jisung, na medyo na-off balance pa dahil sa kanya.

"Baka sabay lang tayong madulas," sabi ni Jisung. "Malayo pa 'yung kinaroroonan ng sasalo sa 'yo."

"Ang tanong, bes, sasaluhin ka pa ba o iba na ang sinasalo niya?"

"Pakyu ka."

*

_ Langit. _

Masasabi ni Minhyun na langit ang nasa dulo ng trail na sinusundan nila kanina. Maaga pa kaya't mas malamig ang hangin sa bahaging ito at kakaunti pa rin ang mga tao. Mula sa matarik na bahagi ng bundok tumatapon ang malamig na tubig. Walang ibang maririnig kundi ang malakas na paglagaslas nito paibaba. Nang sumilip si Minhyun sa pool sa paanan ng talon, kitang-kita pa niya ang mga bato sa ilalim dahil sa linaw nito. Sa isip niya, sana manatiling malinis ang sulok na ito ng mundo.

Nag-offer ang kanilang guide na picture-an sila katabi ang naglalakihang bato na nakapalibot sa talon. Kinuha rin nito ang mga bag nila para bantayan habang nag-e-enjoy sila. Sa tangkad nila, hindi pa umabot sa baywang nila ang tubig. Nagkahilahan pa sila sa mismong ilalim ng talon na nagmistulang masahe sa kanilang likuran.

"Aah, ang sarap nito," paungol na turan ni Daniel, sinusubukang higitan ng boses ang malakas na tunog ng bumabagsak na tubig. "More! Hng, right  _ there _ , oh my fucking gosh!"

"Ang halay mo, putek, kulang ka sa kamot?" natatawang hirit ni Jisung. "Ang lamig haaay, ang sarap!"

Natatawa na lang si Minhyun sa reaksyon ng mga kasama, sinusulit ang ginhawang nararamdaman. Hindi mahilig sa outdoor activities si Seongwu pero paniguradong magugustuhan niya talaga rito. Iniisip na niyang unahin ito sa listahan ng mga gagawin nila kapag sila na ang magkasama dito. Hinayaan lang niyang pagaangin ng madiin na pagbagsak ng tubig sa balikat niya ang lahat ng bigat na nadarama. Pag-uwi niya, kapag malinaw na ang isipan niya, kakausapin niya si Seongwu nang masinsinan at aayusin ang isang buwan na nilang isyu. Magiging okay ang lahat. 

*

_ Hindi naging okay ang lahat. _

Habang nasa Baler si Minhyun ay umuwi naman si Seongwu sa kanyang hometown sa Batangas. Nakatakda itong bumalik sa Linggo ng gabi, kasabay ng pag-uwi ni Minhyun. Sa halip na datnan nito si Seongwu na ibinabalik ang mga gamit sa kabinet matapos ang mahabang biyahe, naabutan niya itong inaalis ang kanyang mga damit at inililipat sa malaking maleta.

"Hun?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Seongwu. Isang buntong hininga ang binitiwan nito at marahang isinara ang maleta. "Minhyun."

_ Minhyun _ . Wow. Sa loob ng apat na taon, hindi sila nagtatawagan sa pangalan. Kinulit siya nang kinulit ni Seongwu noon na magtawagan sila ng "hun" para daw cute. Short for honey. Mula noon, hun na ang pantukoy nila sa isa't isa maliban kung magkaaway sila, kaya naman gano'n na lang ito ka-weird pakinggan na lumabas sa bibig ni Seongwu. Tama ba ang narinig niya? Minhyun lang? Talaga?

"Ano 'to?"

Nilapitan siya ni Seongwu at dahan-dahang inalis ang hiking backpack na nakasukbit pa sa kanyang balikat. Taimtim ang mga tingin ni Seongwu sa kanya samantalang nanggigilid naman ang luha sa mga mata niya. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa kaba o anxiety─hindi niya masiguro kung alin sa dalawa o baka pareho ang nararamdaman niya─at parang mauubusan na siya ng hininga. Nasaan na 'yung mga puno na nagpapalamig ng hangin na umiihip sa kanya kanina lang umaga?

Hinihingal siya. Hinila niya ang leeg ng suot niyang t-shirt.

"M-Minhyun? Hun? Okay ka lang ba? Teka─"

Tumakbo si Seongwu sa maliit nilang kusina para kumuha ng tubig. "Ito, hun, uminom ka. Relax ka lang, okay? Relax," bulong ni Seongwu sa kanya. "Hun?"

Pinuwersa na ni Seongwu ang tubig sa bibig ni Minhyun dahil hindi ito gumagalaw at nakatulala na lang sa nakasarang maleta. "Hun. Tumingin ka sa kin. Uminom ka."

Siya namang pagbagsak ng luha ni Minhyun. With glazed eyes, tinitigan ni Minhyun si Seongwu. "Iiwan mo na 'ko?"

Hindi umimik si Seongwu; sa halip ay nalukot lang ang mukha nito. Iyon pa lang ay malinaw nang sagot para kay Minhyun. Napaupo siya sa sahig. 

"Minhyun─"

"Hun, anong balak mo? Aalis ka na lang habang wala ako?" humihikbi na si Minhyun.

"I─Hindi, Minhyun, hindi gano'n. Halika."

Inalalayan ni Seongwu si Minhyun papunta sa maliit nilang dinner table.

Humugot ulit ng malalim na hininga si Seongwu. "Hihintayin kitang dumating. Hindi ako aalis nang hindi nagpapaalam sa 'yo."

"Pero aalis ka pa rin. Bakit, hun? Anong problema?" Humahalo na ang pagngawa ni Minhyun sa sinasabi niya. "Bakit? Bakit? Ano, saan─" Sa confusion ni Minhyun ay hindi na rin nito malaman kung alin ang unang itatanong. "Seongwu, bakit?"

"Hindi kita iiwan, hun," tugon ni Seongwu. "For the past few weeks, I feel so miserable. Hindi ako masaya. Wala kang kasalanan." Inunahan na niya ang pagbukas ng bibig ni Minhyun. "Wala kang nagawang mali. Hindi ko rin maintindihan 'yung sarili ko kung bakit ako nagkakaganito. Nauumay ako sa nagiging takbo ng buhay ko, pakiramdam ko pagod na pagod ako."

"Nagsasawa ka na sa 'kin." Hindi patanong. Sa dami ng sinabi ni Seongwu, iyon ang naging konklusyon ni Minhyun.

"Hindi, hun. Hindi iyon. Dumadaan lang siguro ako sa slump, hindi ko alam. Gusto ko lang munang mapag-isa para maiayos ko 'yung sarili ko; para malinawan ako," paliwanag ni Seongwu. (Pero lalong lumalabo ang lahat para kay Minhyun, na patuloy lang tumatangis sa harap ng kinakasama.) "Ako lang dapat 'to; sarili kong dalahin 'to. Nakikita ko kung anong nagiging epekto sa 'yo, kaya ayokong mapasa sa 'yo ito. Wala akong ibang gusto kundi mapasaya ka, pero kalaunan ako pa 'yung nagiging cause ng sadness mo. I can't stand that, hun. I have to do something about it."

"Hindi ba sumagi sa isip mo na handa akong samahan ka sa lungkot at ligaya? I want to help you understand what's causing you pain and help you feel better. I love you. I love you so much. Whatever burden you carry, share it with me, at sabay nating dadalhin. I can't let you suffer alone like this. Please. What you're doing right now is only hurting me more," ani Minhyun.

"No, hun," tugon ni Seongwu. "This is a personal journey I have to take alone. Para makabalik ako sa 'yo na maayos ako─I can be that man you deserve. Hindi naman kita iiwan, hun. I'll only be away for a bit─some week or more, I'm not sure─but I want to face you and be with you kapag okay na 'ko, kapag I can be someone na you'd be proud of."

Gustong tumawa ni Minhyun. "Ano sa tingin mo, hindi ako proud sa 'yo right now? I've seen your journey, mula nung gusgusing alalay ka pa diyan sa advertising company na 'yan─nung iniiyakan mo pa 'ko kapag wala ka nang tulog kakahabol sa deadlines at kakasunod sa gusto ng kliyente. And now you're one of the producers, you've gone through all those bullshit to get where you are right now. Ni hindi mo naisip, not even once, na sobrang proud ako sa 'yo? Na I feel so honored that you are my boyfriend?"

Umiling si Seongwu. "Hindi iyon, Minhyun, eh. Hindi mo naiintindihan. This is what I'm trying to say. You will never understand unless you're going through the same shit as I do. Kahit sabihin mo na susubukin mong intindihin ako, you will never be able to," sabi niya. "Kaya I have to do this on my own. Settle my own thoughts. Fuck, even  _ I _ don't understand myself now. How could you even hope to understand me? Gets mo? I know this is difficult for you─we've never been apart for more than two days since we started─but please, hun, kayanin mo. Let me do this. Please."

Natulala na lang si Minhyun sa sinabi ni Seongwu at hindi na nakasagot. Helplessly, he watched as Seongwu drag the luggage and haul it up to the door. Tiningnan siya ng kasintahan (sila pa rin ba? Break na ba sila? Cool-off? Hindi pa rin nagme-make sense kay Minhyun ang lahat) mula sa pintuan.

"Seongwu, please," huling pagmamakaawa ni Minhyun. "Please don't do this. Saan ka pupunta? Will you ever be back? You're leaving me…"

Nilapitan siya ni Seongwu, sinapo ng malapad na kamay ang pisngi, at pinahid ang umaagos pa ring luha mula sa mga mata niya. "Hindi kita iiwan. I am only physically away, but we're still together, okay? This is not a breakup. Just─please let me go this time. I'll be back. I'll come home to you. You are my home. You believe me, right? Hun?"

Pumikit si Minhyun at ipinatong ang kamay sa kamay ni Seongwu sa kanyang mukha─ninanamnam ang sandaling iyon, hinahanap ang init ng pagmamahal sa balat ni Seongwu. Kahit ayaw niya, gagawin niya ang lahat ng magpapasaya kay Seongwu, kahit na alam niyang siya ang magdurusa sa mga susunod na araw. Sabi nga nila, kapag hinigpitan ang paghawak sa ibon, kung hindi lalong magpupumiglas ito para makawala ay mamamatay naman ito. Seongwu is full of life─Minhyun has known him as someone who is very lively and all over the place. Sobrang mabait, maaalalahanin, at maalaga. Makulit lang most of the time or makalat sa bahay. He is both sentimental and intellectual. There had never been dull days with Seongwu under the same roof. After all this time, Minhyun has never felt he lacked in anything. He can't let Seongwu's spirit, that fire inside him, to die. Seongwu is a wonderful person, at kung ito lang ang paraan para bumalik 'yung dati niyang sigla o para maging mas masaya siya, then so be it. Tumango siya.

Humalik sa noo niya si Seongwu, at lalo lang siyang umiyak. "I love you, Hwang Minhyun. That will never change. Please─ayokong umalis na umiiyak ka."

Hindi maampat ang pagluha ni Minhyun, at hindi umaalis sa harapan niya si Seongwu. Kung hindi ba siya titigil ay hindi na lalayo si Seongwu? Naghalo-halo na ang mga nasa isip ni Minhyun. Naninikip na ang dibdib niya, at hindi pa rin niya ininom ang tubig na binibigay ni Seongwu kanina. To think na galing pa siya sa mahabang biyahe. Ni hindi na niya naipakita kay Seongwu ang t-shirt na binili niya para sa kasintahan. From heaven to hell in more than six hours. Na-traffic pa sila sa toll gates ng NLEx at sa EDSA. Had he been here earlier, mas matagal sana niyang nakasama si Seongwu. For the last time? Is this the last time? When is the next time he will see Seongwu again?

"Minhyun," mahinang sabi ni Seongwu. "I… I have to go."

Hinila ni Minhyun ang kuwelyo ng t-shirt, 'yung tela na kanina pa bumabara sa lalamunan niya, at dinala ito sa kanyang mukha para punasin ang luha. Aakalaing naghilamos siya dahil basang-basa siya.

"Look at me, Minhyun."

Sinunod naman ito ni Minhyun at tumingala kay Seongwu. "I love you, okay? Do you love me?"

Tumango si Minhyun, dahil kung susubukin niyang magsalita ay hihikbi na naman ulit siya. Muli siyang hinalikan ni Seongwu, sa labi ngayon─a chaste one─before stepping back and gripping the handle of his luggage. Isang matagal na tingin kay Minhyun mula sa pintuan, at tuluyan nang umalis si Seongwu.

*

Pakiramdam ni Minhyun ay may sumaksak sa kanya dahil sa sobrang kirot ng dibdib niya. Nang masigurong nakalayo na si Seongwu ay tuluyan nang isinigaw ni Minhyun lahat ng hinanakit na dala-dala niya. Wala na siyang pakialam sa maririnig ng mga kapitbahay─eh 'di ireklamo siya sa landlady nila, putangina nilang lahat. Hindi niya alam kung gaano karaming oras ang lumipas, o kung may lumipas bang oras, bago mauwi sa dry sobs ang pag-iyak niya hanggang sa kusa na lang siyang tumigil out of exhaustion at makatulog sa sahig.

Nagising lang sa alarm si Minhyun, alas-singko. Lunes na nga pala at may pasok siya. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin, kung paano bubuhatin ang sarili para mag-ayos at pumasok. Hindi na niya kailangang tumingin sa salamin para malaman na namamaga ang mga mata niya; sigurado siyang mukha siyang basura ngayon. Nakaupo siya sa sahig, sa gitna ng bahay nila, na hindi niya na makilala ngayon dahil hindi niya mahanap si Seongwu.

_ Si Seongwu. _

_ Wala si Seongwu? _

_ Umalis si Seongwu. _

_ Saan siya nagpunta? _

_ Okay lang kaya siya? _

_ Hindi ako okay. _

_ Ang sakit-sakit. _

_ Lahat.  _

_ Lahat, masakit. _

Muling umiyak si Minhyun, at hindi na niya nakuhang lumipat sa kama. Andoon pa ang ibang damit ni Seongwu, 'yung mga hindi na niya nailagay sa maleta bago siya maabutan ni Minhyun. Hindi niya kayang tingnan ang kama, ang kabinet na hindi pa naisara nang maayos, ang isang baso ng tubig na nahaluan na ng alikabok overnight sa ibabaw ng mesa. Umikot na ang paligid niya at nagdilim ang lahat.

*

Nasisilaw si Minhyun kaya sinubukan niyang iangat ang kamay niya para harangan ang liwanag. 

Mabigat ang kamay niya pero pinilit niyang iangat ito. Hindi niya matagalan ang liwanag. May sumamang kable, at may tumusok na kirot sa kamay niya na dama niya sa buong braso. " _ Ah! _ "

Napaigkas si Jisung sa pwesto niya sa tabi ni Minhyun. Mukhang confused pa ito dahil naalimpungatan, pero agad ding nakabawi nang makita na gising na ang kaibigan. "Minhyun! Teka, huwag mong iangat─"

"Ang liwanag, kuya."

Nilibot ni Jisung ang mga mata sa kabuuan ng kwarto. Naalala niyang pinatay niya ang ilaw bago siya nakatulog na nakadukdok sa bedside. Pero puti ang kisame at mga pader, at tinatamaan ito ng sikat ng araw. Anong oras na ba?

Inayos ni Jisung ang kurtina para maharangan nito ang liwanag. Sabi ng doktor, magiging disorientated si Minhyun paggising niya, pero walang dapat ipag-alala at hindi naman kailangang tumawag ng nurse kung magkamalay siya, as long as hindi siya nagwawala. Dahan-dahang in-adjust ni Jisung ang anggulo ng higaan ni Minhyun para bigyan ito ng tubig, na bilin din ng doktor.

"Ito, Hyun, uminom ka. Relax ka lang, okay? Relax," sabi ni Jisung habang inaabutan ang kaibigan ng tubig.

Tila may na-trigger sa utak ni Minhyun sa narinig. Nag-flash sa isip niya ang tubig sa baso na nasa dinner table. 'Yung hindi pa rin niya naiinom kahit pinipilit siya ni Seongwu─

_ Seongwu. _

"Pinabalik ko muna sina mommy at ate mo sa hotel nila to rest; sabi ko ako na muna ang magbabantay. Alam mo naman, mas favorite ako ni tita kaysa kay Daniel kaya pumayag─"

Hindi na naituloy ni Jisung ang sasabihin nang mapansing umiiyak si Minhyun. Buntong-hininga.

"You've been out for a day dahil sa sobrang fatigue. Your office called, but you weren't picking up, kaya sila tita na 'yung tinawagan as your emergency contact. Then tita called me and told me to check on you. I found you in a heap on the floor, lips white and dry, so I brought you here.

"Sila mommy mo arrived kagabi when I told her you're admitted to the hospital. They wanted to stay longer but, ayun nga, I convinced them to rest muna since they came all the way from Pangasinan pa.

"Apparently, your mom called  _ him _ to check on you rin, kaya lang, well… Tita was fuming, pinakalma lang ng ate mo. And seriously, if it's possible to punch someone through the phone, I would have done so.

"I'm sorry, Minhyun," patuloy pa ni Jisung. "We won't talk about it now; don't worry. You need to rest. Here." Iniabot niya ulit ang tubig, na siyang tinanggap ni Minhyun this time.

*

"Bakit kasi 'di mo man lang ako tinawagan, bes?" tanong ni Daniel.

Nakalabas na si Minhyun sa ospital at umuwi na rin ang kanyang nanay at ate. Nasa Starbucks sila, nagkakape during lunch. Mas malayo ang opisina ni Jisung kaya hindi nila ito kasama. Pumasok na rin si Minhyun agad sa trabaho kahit sinabihan siya ni Jisung na magpahinga kahit isang araw pa kung hindi pa niya kaya. Hindi naman pwedeng idahilan sa sick leave request niya 'yung pag-alis ni Seongwu kaya hindi niya sinunod ang nakatatanda. Isa pa, ang daming kailangang asikasuhin dahil end of the month na. Kahit na tulala sa trabaho at mistulang robot kung mag-function si Minhyun ay pinipilit na lang niya para lang matapos na. Anyway, kung wala naman siyang gagawin at magpapahinga lang sa bahay ay lalong hindi niya kakayanin ang sakit.

"Hindi naman kami nag-break," mahinahong sabi ni Minhyun na para bang nasagot no'n ang tinatanong ni Daniel. Technically speaking, hindi. They did not even use an exact term to describe what happened. Basta ang usapan, aalis lang saglit si Seongwu, at pagkatapos ay babalik ito sa kanya.

"Gusto mo bang dumoon muna sa unit ko? I mean, medyo makalat lang, pero aayusin ko para sa 'yo, bes. Kumustahin mo man lang sina Manuel at Aurora. Para lang may kasama ka tapos 'di ka makulong do'n sa apartment niyo. Kahit isang buwan lang."

Walang nag-register sa mga sinabi ni Daniel. Kating-kati siyang tawagan ang nobyo ('di ba, sila pa rin naman ni Seongwu?) para kumustahin ito at alamin kung nasaan. Sinubukan na niya kanina pero hindi ito sumasagot. Kung may isa pang ayaw si Seongwu, 'yun ay ang ma-flood ng tawag, lalo kung hindi naman pala importante. Sabagay, kung ikaw man ang manggaling sa production katulad ni Seongwu, hindi malabong may mabuong panic sa 'yo tuwing may tumatawag. Kwento ni Seongwu, kakaibang kaba ang nararamdaman niya kapag nag-vibrate na ang kanyang telepono sa bulsa dahil agad niyang naiisip na si Sungwoon (masungit na executive producer nila) ang tumatawag para pagalitan siya. Since pumayag na si Minhyun sa pag-alis ni Seongwu para ibalik ang sariling sigla at saya, hindi siya gagawa ng anumang ikasasama ng loob ng minamahal.

"Bes, ano? Sunduin kita mamaya sa office niyo para kukuha tayo ng damit sa apartment mo, tapos dun ka na muna mag-stay sa 'kin ha?"

Hindi naintindihan ni Minhyun si Daniel pero umoo na lang siya.

"Pero seryoso, bes, ang basura ng reason niya. Gasgas na 'yung line na  _ sarili ko'y hahanapin ko lang _ . Ano 'to, Yeng Constantino?  _ Cool Off _ ─Salamat album, 2007? Hindi na lang sabihin kung ayaw na o ano eh. Dami pang pautot," reklamo ni Daniel.

Napabuntong-hininga si Minhyun. He does that a lot lately. "Hindi mo lang naiintindihan, bes. Kaya ayokong nagkukuwento, ganyan lagi ang sinasabi mo. Akala mo teleserye template lang ito," turan niya. "Sa 'kin niya ipinaliwanag, hindi sa 'yo. Gets ko kung bakit siya nag-ask ng ganito." No, hindi niya gets, pero ipagtatanggol niya si Seongwu kahit kanino─kahit pa sa best friend niya na NBSB naman pero kung makapagsalita, akala mo naman kung sinong love expert. "Siguro, he's going through something na he can't put into words or magulo lang ang isip kaya ganoon ang naging dating ng explanation niya sa 'yo. Hindi mo naman kasi siya kilala the way I know him. Ang bilis mong mag-judge, kesyo hindi ikaw 'yung nasa sitwasyon namin."

Daniel shrugged. "Ide-defend mo pa siya ngayon, bes, pero kapag dumating na 'yung araw na lumitaw kung ano talagang hinahanash niyang jowa mong…  _ basta _ . Ang sinasabi ko rito, clouded pa 'yung judgment mo kasi ang fresh pa. Mahal mo eh. Fine, wala tayong magagawa riyan. Pero kapag dumating 'yung araw na mas rational ka nang mag-isip, maiintindihan mo rin 'yung sinasabi ko."

Hindi na lang sumagot si Minhyun. Walang sense makipag-away sa best friend niya. Hindi rin niya maiintindihan. Hindi nila nauunawaan si Seongwu. Siya lang ang makagagawa noon.

Bakit siya na naman ang sinisisi? Kesyo hindi siya tumawag kay Daniel, naniwala siya agad, pumayag siyang umalis, hindi niya pino-post online 'yung pictures nila, nabubulagan siya? Ano pa ba? Ano bang mali roon? Mali ba na magmahal? 'Yon lang din ang hindi niya ma-gets dito.

*

Isang linggo na mula nang umalis si Seongwu. Hindi na rin nagtagal si Minhyun sa bahay ni Daniel dahil sumasama lang ang loob niya sa kanyang best friend. Hindi siya makaiyak, dahil para bang isang malaking kasalanan ang umiyak dahil nasaktan kapag kasama niya ito. Nag-rent muna siya ng isang maliit na kwarto for a month para doon manatili at iniwasan si Daniel. 

Hindi niya alam kung saan niya dapat ibuhos ang lahat ng nadarama. Minsan, inuubos lang niya ang one-hour break sa pagkukulong sa CR para umiyak. Minsan naman, nagti-tingle ang balat niya kaya kakamutin niya nang kakamutin ito hanggang sa mamula at magkasugat nang hindi niya namamalayan. Once a day lang siya nakakakain dahil  _ kailangan _ niya; hindi dahil sa  _ gusto _ niya. Meditation tracks tuwing gabi para lang makatulog siya. Pinapagalitan na siya ng supervisor dahil ang daming error ng huli niyang payroll computation.

"M-Minhyun… alagaan mo naman sana ang sarili mo."

Si Jisung naman ang nakipagkita sa kanya ngayon. Yumakap ito sa kanya nang mahigpit at matagal. Nasa tea house sila, Sabado ng umaga. Hindi dapat sasama si Minhyun dahil gusto niyang mapag-isa, pero sinundo siya nito sa inuupahang unit kaya napilit siyang lumabas.

"Nag-aalala kami sa 'yo."

Umismid si Minhyun. "Nag-aalala kayo? Eh wala ngang ibang ginawa si Daniel kundi sisihin ako?"

Napatungo si Jisung. "Minhyun, sobrang nag-aalala siya sa 'yo kaya gano'n siya magsalita. Iniiwasan mo raw siya?"

" _ Psh _ . So ako na naman 'yung mali? Puta pala."

"Minhyun naman."

Hindi bagay sa tea house na 'to ang magmura─masyadong classy, masyadong  _ Titos of Manila _ ang datingan─pero sobrang frustrated na ni Minhyun. 'Yung isang linggo na wala silang contact ni Seongwu, pakiramdam niya isang dekada ang lumipas. Miss na miss na niya ang nobyo (paulit-ulit niyang sasabihin na nobyo niya ito dahil iyon ang totoo) pero hindi talaga ito sumagot sa pangungumusta niya three days ago.

"Pagod na 'ko, Kuya."

Humawak si Jisung sa braso niya, maingat at puno ng pag-aalala sa mukha, subalit napaigkas si Minhyun. With more worry in his face, inangat ni Jisung ang mahabang manggas ng suot ni Minhyun at nakita niya ng mga sugat: mahahabang kalmot na sariwa pa.

"'Wag mong saktan ang sarili mo."

"Hindi ko sinasadya 'yan, Kuya. Parang may gumagapang kasi na hindi ko makita; ang kati-kati talaga, hindi ko matiis."

Si Jisung 'yung kuya niya na hindi naging. Brother from another mother, ika nga. Mula noong bata pa si Minhyun, lagi niyang hinihiling na sana nagkakuya siya. Don't get him wrong; mahal na mahal niya ang ate niya. Minsan lang, sana lang may kuya rin siya. Nung magkakilala sila nila Jisung noong college, naging strong presence sa buhay niya si Jisung bilang nakatatanda. Pero ngayon niya mas naramdaman ang pagiging kuya nito sa kanya. Nanlabo ang kanyang paningin dahil sa luha.

"Sinasabihan nila ako na  _ okay lang 'yan, 'wag mo nang isipin muna 'yon _ . Paanong okay 'to? Paanong hindi ko iisipin? Alam ko gusto niyo lang na maging masaya ulit ako. Pero gusto ko rin na maintindihan niyo kung bakit ako nagkakaganito. Gusto ko ring maging masaya. Tuwing sasabihan ako na 'okay lang 'yan,' ang dating sa 'kin eh sinasabi niyo lang 'yon kasi sawa na kayong makinig sa 'kin. Hindi ako makapagkwento nang hindi naiiyak tapos  _ okay lang 'yon _ ?"

Tinapik lang siya ni Jisung sa balikat.

"Pagod na 'ko," pag-ulit ni Minhyun. "Kaya ko naman maghintay na bumalik siya pero napapagod na 'ko. Gusto ko lang munang matulog nang matagal tapos paggising ko andiyan na siya. Para hindi ko na maramdaman 'yung sakit na wala siya."

*

Ilang linggo pa ang lumipas, at parang isang panaginip, tumunog ang special ringtone ni Minhyun para kay Seongwu. Hindi pa siya makapaniwala kaya't tinitigan muna niya nang maigi ang caller ID bago ito sinagot.

"Hun?"

"Hello, Minhyun." Si Seongwu nga talaga ito.

Parang nabunutan ng tinik si Minhyun. Finally, after how many weeks, narinig niya ulit ang tinig ng kanyang kasintahan (yes). Anong una niyang sasabihin? Na miss na miss niya ito? Mahal na mahal? Kumusta? Nasaan ka?

"Pwede ba tayong magkita?" tanong ni Seongwu sa kabilang linya. 

"Hun. Oo naman. Saan? Ngayon na ba?"

"Okay lang ba kung sa apartment na lang? Nagpunta ako roon nung isang gabi pero wala ka."

_ Shet naman. _ Sana pala hindi siya umalis. Eh 'di sana ay nakasama na niya ulit si Seongwu. 

"Sorry, umalis muna ako kasi hindi ako makahinga roon. Pero sige, ika-cancel ko 'yung lakad ko mamaya. Dapat magkikita kami ni Kuya Jisung eh."

"Hindi na. May lakad din ako mamaya. Friday night na lang after work?"

"Sige, hun. I love you."

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

  
  
  


"Can I say this?" panimula ni Daniel matapos magkuwento ni Minhyun tungkol sa phone call nila ni Seongwu.

Nangangamba si Minhyun na anumang sasabihin ng bestfriend niya ay hindi niya ikatutuwa. 

Tumingin si Daniel kay Jisung bago nagsalita. "Paano kung makikipag-break na siya nang tuluyan?"

Sumandal si Minhyun sa couch ng tito tea house na ito at pinagkrus ang dalawang braso. Sinasabi na nga ba niya. Walang lumalabas na maganda sa bibig ni Daniel recently.

"Daniel─" pagkastigo ni Jisung.

"Seryoso, Kuya. Ano, mali na naman ako for saying the harsh truth? Dahil ako lang 'yung may lakas ng loob na sabihin 'to sa mukha mo, bes?"

Umirap lang si Minhyun. "Wala pa man, pinapangunahan mo na. Husay mo eh, 'no?" sagot niya. "Paano kung hindi? Paano kung makikipag-ayos? Ito na lang 'yung hope na meron ako tapos babasagin mo pa."

"'Di kita tinatakot. Ang sinasabi ko lang, bes, ihanda mo 'yung sarili mo sa kung anong posibleng mangyari," sabi ni Daniel. "Tangina, isama mo nga ako sa Friday; pasapak lang ng isa kay Seongwu! Gagong 'yon."

"Basta Minhyun, kahit anong mangyari, tawagan mo kami ha," sabi ni Jisung. "Kung magbabalikan kayo o maghihiwalay. 'Wag mo nang uulitin 'yung ginawa mo last time. Kokonyatan kita talaga."

*

Nasa apartment na si Seongwu nang dumating si Minhyun kahit na nag-undertime pa siya para lang maagang makarating. Mula nang magising siya nang umaga na 'yon, hindi na siya mapakali. Ang bagal ng takbo ng oras, at mukhang mali-mali na naman siya sa trabaho dahil hindi siya maka-concentrate. Kabang-kaba si Minhyun kung anong dapat niyang asahan sa pag-uusap na 'to. Natatakot siya na baka tama si Daniel. Anong gagawin niya? Pero nangako si Seongwu na hindi siya iiwan nito kaya mas maniniwala si Minhyun na iyon ang totoo. Doon papaling ang usapan at mapapawi na lahat ng naging hinagpis ni Minhyun sa nakaraang isang buwan.

Nakaupo lang si Seongwu sa dinner table, pinagmamasdan ng basong naiwan doon. Hindi na iyon nakuhang alisin ni Minhyun at ayusin ang bahay bago siya umalis. Nakakahiya tuloy na maalikabok ang bahay na dinatnan ni Seongwu; ano na lang ang sasabihin nito sa kanya?

"Minhyun."

Patakbong lumapit si Minhyun kay Seongwu at yumakap nang mahigpit. Yumakap din pabalik sa kanya si Seongwu, nakapaikot ang mga braso sa kanyang baywang, ngunit magaan lamang na tila nakayakap sa babasaging plorera o pigurin. Nilasap ni Minhyun ang pakiramdam ng kanyang balat sa kanyang kasintahan at ang amoy nito na hindi niya mahahanap sa iba. He had this overwhelming sense of relief na sa wakas ay nakasama na niya ulit si Seongwu, narito sa harap niya at nahahagkan niya. 

Ilang sandali pa ay bumitaw siya upang hawakan sa mga kamay niya ang mukha ni Seongwu at humalik sa noo nito. "Na-miss kita, hun. Kung alam mo lang," sabi niya, medyo nanggigilid pa ang luha. "Kumain ka na ba? Sorry ha, ang kalat ng bahay. Ngayon lang kasi ako umuwi ulit kasi nandito ka na.

"Nasaan 'yung gamit mo?" tanong ni Minhyun. 

Unless naibalik na agad ni Seongwu lahat ng gamit niya sa kabinet nila, wala itong ibang dala kundi ang messenger bag na iniregalo ni Minhyun sa kanya noong nakaraang Pasko. Sa suot nitong t-shirt at pants, mukhang kagagaling lang din nito sa trabaho at dumiretso sa apartment nila para sa napagkasunduang pag-uusap.

Tumingin lang sa kanya si Seongwu, puno ng lungkot ang mga mata. Hindi pa rin ito bumibitaw sa pagkakahawak kay Minhyun, ngunit hindi rin siya sumagot.

Napahakbang palayo si Minhyun, nabura ang ngiti at ang saya at, parang kandila na hinipan, ganoon din kakagyat na napuno siya ng panic.  _ Daniel can't be right _ .

"Hun?" Mababakas ang matinding takot sa kanyang boses. "Anong ibig sabihin nito?"

Huminga nang malalim si Seongwu, napakagat sa dila, at malikot ang mata na tila hindi malaman kung paano magsisimula sa gusto niyang sabihin.

"Maupo ka muna." Inilapit ni Seongwu ang isa pang silya kay Minhyun. "Please? Mag-usap tayo."

Dahan-dahang naupo si Minhyun sa bangko, nakatitig kay Seongwu. Ang daming tumatakbo sa isipan niya, at nangingibabaw sa lahat ang mga sinabi ni Daniel nito lang: 

_ "Paano kung makikipag-break na siya nang tuluyan?" _

_ " _ _ Ano, mali na naman ako for saying the harsh truth? Dahil ako lang 'yung may lakas ng loob na sabihin 'to sa mukha mo, bes?" _

_ "'Di kita tinatakot. Ang sinasabi ko lang, bes, ihanda mo 'yung sarili mo sa kung anong posibleng mangyari." _

Hindi siya nakinig dahil ni minsan sa hinagap ay hindi niya naisip na darating sila sa puntong ito. Ganoon kalaki ang tiwala niya sa binata na hindi siya iiwan nito. Oo, maaaring kailangan niyang umalis saglit para hanapin ang sarili, pero naniniwala siyang magbabalik ito. Pero hindi sa ganitong paraan.

Wala pa mang sinasabi si Seongwu, nararamdaman na niya kung anong paparating─dahil ganoon niya ito kakilala. Nakatitiyak agad siya na hindi siya matutuwa sa anumang sasabihin ni Seongwu.

"Sige, magsalita ka. Anong gusto mong sabihin," matigas na sabi ni Minhyun, blanko ang mukha.

"Min─hun, I…"

"Ano."

Inabot ni Seongwu ang kamay ni Minhyun. Noon lang niya napansin na nanginginig pala siya. Hinimas-himas ni Seongwu ang palad ni Minhyun para pakalmahin siya.

"Magsalita ka. Sabihin mo na nang matapos na. The suspense is killing me."

Muling tumungo si Seongwu. "I'm sorry, Minhyun."

Hinila ni Minhyun ang kamay niya palayo. "Bakit?"

Silence.

"This is what I think it is, right?" tanong ni Minhyun. "Say it. Otherwise, I won't believe that this is happening. I might be misunderstanding some things here."

Hindi pa rin umimik si Seongwu.

"Ano, Seongwu? Magsalita ka, putangina naman!" sigaw ni Minhyun.

Nagsimula nang tumulo ang luha ni Seongwu. "Yes, I'm… I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry."

Tulad ng talon sa Aurora, ganoon na lang din ang pagbagsak ng luha niya nang mapahagulgol siya. He wept with both hands covering his face, at pilit itong inalis ni Seongwu.

"Minhyun…"

"Please, bitawan mo muna ako."

Maingay ang pagsinghot ni Minhyun habang pinapahid ang sariling luha pero hindi ito maampat. "Bakit? Sabi mo hindi mo 'ko iiwan, 'di ba? Sabi mo aalis ka lang saglit tapos babalikan mo rin ako? Sabi mo ako 'yung home mo? Bakit biglang ganito?"

May hula na si Minhyun kung ano ang tamang sagot, pero tulad ng nakasanayan niya, hindi siya maniniwala sa kahit na ano─maging sa sarili niyang kutob─hangga't hindi ito kinukumpirma ni Seongwu sa kanya.

"Katulad ng sinabi ko, Minhyun, hindi na ako masaya."

"Bakit? Kulang ba lahat ng mga ginagawa ko para sa 'yo? Ano pang kulang para pupunan ko, hun, 'wag ka lang makipaghiwalay."

"Never kang nagkulang, Minhyun. Sobra-sobra pa sa kung anong deserve ko 'yung mga binigay mo sa 'kin, and I thank you for all of those. I don't even know if I'd ever find someone who can love me like you do."

"So bakit pa? Ano talagang dahilan?"

"Siguro masyado lang akong nag-rely sa presence mo na nawala na kung ano talagang identity ko as an individual."

Gustong matawa ni Minhyun. Ano bang sinasabi nitong si Seongwu? Tumawa siya nang walang humor. "That's bullshit. Sabihin mo kung anong totoo. Alam kong nagpapalusot ka lang...

"Ibigay mo na sa 'kin 'yung totoo, please, Seongwu. Sinasaktan mo na rin lang ako, sagarin mo na. Please."

Tinitigan nang maigi ni Minhyun si Seongwu. Malikot pa rin ang mga mata nito, nag-iisip. Ganito ang itsura niya kapag may malalim siyang iniisip, kung naiipit siya sa dalawang pamimilian, at hindi siya sigurado kung anong kakalagyan. Parang noong bumili lang sila ng sofa; hindi makapili si Seongwu kung 'yung mas malaki ang space pero hindi niya gusto ang kulay o 'yung navy blue na gustong-gusto niya pero mas maliit. Nauwi sila sa kulay pulang couch na hindi bagay ang kulay sa pastel green paint ng sala nila. Nagmukha raw tuloy may malaking pakwan sa loob ng bahay nila. 

"Si Jihoon."

Kung nandito siguro si Daniel, kanina pa nito nasabi na, "I told you, bes!" Nakakainis kapag tama ang matalik niyang kaibigan. Sana hindi na lang. Sana nagha-hallucinate lang siya ngayon at magigising sa kwartong inupahan para makalayo at mapag-isa. Mas okay na siguro 'yon kaysa marinig na aminin ni Seongwu na ipinagpapalit siya nito sa katrabaho niya.

"Hindi ako nagsinungaling nang sinabi ko na kailangan kong hanapin 'yung sarili ko kasi sobrang naguguluhan talaga ako sa anong dapat kong gawin. Kasi napapalapit ako kay Jihoon, I'm starting to like him, pero hindi kita kayang saktan. Ayokong iwan ka. Four years, hun, hindi ko itatapon lang nang ganito 'yon. Baka mamaya naaakit lang ako─pero ikaw talaga ang mahal ko."

"So bakit ka pa nakikipaghiwalay? Ang gulo mo rin eh."

"Sa mga araw na mag-isa ako, pinag-iisipan ko lang kung anong dapat kong gawin. Inaalam ko kung anong root cause ng misery ko. Lagi akong bumabagsak sa conclusion na sobrang nagi-guilty ako sa ginagawa ko sa 'yo."

"Bakit, kayo na? You're cheating on me with him?"

"No, not like that, Hyun. I am avoiding him too. I am just going through a phase, and I'm sure mawawala rin 'to," paliwanag ni Seongwu.

"Then why the fuck are you breaking up?" muling nagtaas ng boses si Minhyun. "Ginagago mo ba 'ko? Sasabihin mo na ako 'yung mahal mo, but here you are, breaking up with me because of him. Tangina lang?"

"I want you to understand na I'm doing this to really give myself time to put myself right. And I won't be able to do it, knowing na at the same time, nakatali ka sa 'kin," sagot ni Seongwu. "Sobra na kitang nasasaktan. I can't have you waiting for me because I don't even know when I'd be alright. I am doing this na para kung magsawa kang maghintay, hun, you could always go to someone else na more deserving. And I won't take it against you kasi ako ang nakikipag-break ngayon."

"But you are deserving! It's you! It's always you! Do you think I'll go somewhere else? I can wait for as long as it would take you, Seongwu," sabi ni Minhyun. "Heck, I could even join you. Sasamahan kita. When I said yes nung umpisa, I promised I'll always be here with you in every step of the way. I don't know how I could help, but I just want to be with you, support you. Why can't you let me do that for you?"

Muling naiyak si Seongwu. "You've done so much already. I want to figure this out on my own. Can you let me do that?"

At muli, kahit anong hilingin ni Seongwu sa kanya ay handa niyang ibigay. Nalalabuan si Minhyun sa mga paliwanag ni Seongwu, pero handa siyang unawain ito hanggang sa kahuli-hulihang sandali. Gagawin ni Minhyun lahat ng magpapasaya kay Seongwu, kahit ang ibig sabihin ay maaaring ito na ang huli nilang pagkikita. 

Minsan din kasi, kahit ano pang laban mo, wala ka nang magagawa kung 'yung mismong ipinaglalaban mo na ang sumuko. 

"Will I ever see you again?" hagulgol ni Minhyun.

"Of course, hun. I won't be totally gone from your life, if that's what you're asking."

Patuloy lang sa pagtangis si Minhyun. Umalis si Seongwu sa pagkakaupo para lumuhod sa harap ni Minhyun at yumakap sa kanya. Mahigpit. Hindi tulad kanina. Mahigpit ngayon kung kailan pakiramdam ni Minhyun ay mababasag siya dahil sa sakit na nararamdaman. 

Si Seongwu ang nagpaguho ng mundo niya pero alam niyang si Seongwu lang din ang may kakayahang bumuo nito.

"I love you, hun. I always do," bulong ni Seongwu. "Please forgive me for hurting you."

Yumakap lang din pabalik si Minhyun, binabasa ng luha niya ang balikat ni Seongwu. "'Wag na lang tayong maghiwalay, please?" Hanggang sa huli ay nagmamakaawa siya.

"Sorry, Minhyun, but I have to do this."

*

Naka-sandwich si Minhyun kina Jisung at Daniel sa king-size bed na ito. As promised sa dalawang kaibigan, tinawagan niya ang mga ito matapos ng pag-uusap nila ni Seongwu. Natatakot pa si Minhyun na ipamukha ni Daniel sa kanya kung gaano siya katanga sa kanyang boyf─kay Seongwu. Sa halip, niyakap lamang siya nito nang buong puso at pinahiran ng luha. Nag-book muna sila ng overnight staycation sa hotel na ito para samahan si Minhyun na umiyak. Tuloy-tuloy lang na naglabas ng sama ng loob si Minhyun habang hinahagkan ng mga kaibigan. Hindi na sila masyadong nagkomento; pinakinggan na lang nila nang maigi si Minhyun sa kanyang pinagdaraanan at inunawa kung bakit ganoon na lamang ang pagkampi niya kay Seongwu kahit na pakiramdam niya ay natalo siya. 

Ganoon siguro talaga kapag nagmahal nang buong puso. Walang ibang dahilan kung paano mo makakayanan na magtiis ng ganitong klaseng sakit at umunawa kahit na ang gulo-gulo na; paanong ang taong nagtanim ng malalim na sugat sa puso mo ang siya pa ring hahanap-hanapin mo para magpagaling nito; paanong handa kang magbigay ng lahat hanggang sa wala nang matira sa 'yo. Tama nga sila, nakabubulag ang pag-ibig. Pwedeng-pwede namang bitawan na lang ni Minhyun ang lahat kung tutuusin dahil nauubusan na siya ng lakas─pero wala eh, mahal na mahal niya si Seongwu. 

Mahal na mahal niya si Seongwu kahit itinulak na siya nito palayo.

Inabot ni Daniel ang kamay ni Minhyun habang nakasandal ang ulo nito sa balikat ng kanyang bes. "Sorry ha."

"Hm? Para saan?" tanong ni Minhyun.

"Sa mga nasabi ko. I've been so insensitive. I was just so upset, seeing you getting hurt like that. Pero dapat naisip ko rin na hindi kita dapat pinagsalitaan ng ganoon kasi hindi nakakatulong. Lalo ko lang napasama 'yung loob mo to the point na iniwasan mo 'ko when I should be the first person na malalapitan mo. I'm so sorry," pag-ulit ni Daniel. "I love you, bes."

"I love you too, bes. Wala na 'yon. Tama naman lahat ng sinabi mo eh. Sorry kung iniwasan kita. Hindi ko lang talaga makayanan masampal ng katotohanan. Right from the start tama na 'yung kutob mo, pero hindi ako nakinig. And now, here we are," tugon naman ni Minhyun.

"Aww, ang sweet ng mag-bes," nakangiting sabi ni Jisung sa kabilang side ni Minhyun. Umangat siya sa pagkakahiga at dumagan sa dalawang kaibigan ("Ang bigat mo, kuya!") para sabay silang yakapin. "Huwag kang mag-alala, Minhyun, nandito lang kami ni Daniel para sa 'yo kahit anong mangyari."

"Okay, sige, salamat, kuya," sarkastikong hirit ni Daniel. "Makakaalis ka na sa ibabaw namin kasi 'yung abs ko naiipit."


	2. Saan napupunta ang mga pusong sawi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later.

Mahigit isang taon na ang nakalipas at ang dami nang nangyari.

Nag-resign si Minhyun sa dating pinapasukang kompanya at lumipat ng trabaho sa kabilang sulok ng Kalakhang Maynila. Dahil sa kanya nakapangalan ang apartment nila noon, tinapos na rin niya ang lease contract at ibinenta online ang mga naiwang gamit, pati ang kulay pakwan nilang sofa. Siguro ay nakapagsingit pa ng tatlo o apat na bakasyon si Minhyun kasama nina Daniel at Jisung, bukod pa sa Thailand-Vietnam-Cambodia trip nila last month. Kumpara noong nakaraang taon, mas okay na si Minhyun. Minsan lang, naiisip niya na sana ay maayos lang din ang lagay ni Seongwu. 

Hindi na siguro mawawala sa kanya iyon. Apat na taon ang naging relasyon nila, at hindi niya kayang kalimutan lang sa isang iglap ang lahat ng iyon. Kailangan pa niya ng maraming oras─o kahit hindi na siguro. Hindi naman niya kailangang iwaglit lahat sa alaala niya; papanghawakan na lang niya ang mga ito bilang isang magandang bahagi ng nakaraan niya. 

Iniisip niya kung napatawad na ba niya si Seongwu─ang kanyang  _ ex-boyfriend _ ─sa nagawa nitong pakikipaghiwalay sa kanya. Labis siyang nasaktan, oo, pero kahit anong pihit niya sa nilalaman ng puso niya, napagtanto niya na ang sagot sa tanong ay hindi─dahil ni minsan ay hindi siya nagalit dito. Wala siyang dapat patawarin. 

Still, binura niya ang mga picture nila sa phone at laptop niya. Nakapagtiis siya sa loob ng isang taon na huwag itong i-text o tawagan kahit anong mangyari. Naka-block na rin ito sa social media accounts niya dahil nati-trigger lang ang kanyang kalungkutan sa tuwing makikita niya.

Kung tutuusin naman ay mas masaya siya ngayon. Naging mahirap ang kanyang pinagdaanan (at pinagdaraanan) pero kaya naman. Nadiskubre niya ang mga bagay na kaya pala niyang gawin mag-isa. Dati nga naman kasi, lagi silang magkasama ni Seongwu sa lahat ng bagay, mula sa mga gawaing-bahay hanggang sa pagbili ng groceries, at pagpapagupit ng buhok. Ngayon ay mas nae-enjoy ni Minhyun sa sumubok ng mga bagay na hindi niya usually gagawin kung kasama niya si Seongwu. Nag-sign-up siya for a membership sa isang badminton club at sumabak sa kung ano-anong outdoor activities. Mas madalas din siyang umuwi sa kanila sa Pangasinan para makasama ang pamilya. Nagagawa na rin niyang kumain nang mag-isa sa labas, at hindi siya nakakaramdam ng kahit anong lungkot. Nakakahanap siya ng kapayapaan tuwing magkakape siya mag-isa at magbabasa ng mga nobela at tula. Suki na nga siya rito.

"Mukhang maganda 'yung pwesto doon, Ong. Doon na lang tayo," naulinigan ni Minhyun.

"Oh sige."

Isang taon na ang nakalipas pero hindi malilimutan ni Minhyun kung kaninong boses ang narinig. Pero baka imahinasyon lang niya ang lahat dahil 'di tulad ng ibang araw, bigla niyang naalala si Seongwu ngayon. 

"Iced cafe Americano and caramel frappuccino for Jihoon!"

Isang binata na may bilugang mukha at mapupungay na mata ang lumapit sa counter para kunin ang tray ng mga inumin at dumiretso sa sulok ng coffee shop na ito. Dahan-dahang ibinaba ni Minhyun ang libro na nakaharang sa kanyang mukha para alamin kung tama ba ang hinala niya.

_ Ay, shit. _

Mabilis na inubos ni Minhyun ang sariling inumin at niligpit ang gamit para lisanin ang lugar. Ito ang unang beses sa loob ng isang taon na nakita niya ulit ang dating kasintahan─at kasama pa nito ang lalaking naging dahilan ng paghihiwalay nila. May kumirot sa dibdib ni Minhyun pero hindi niya ito pinansin. Mamaya na lang pag-uwi niya. Ang mahalaga ay makaalis siya bago siya mapansin ng mga ito.

Sakto naman na natisod niya ang cord ng laptop charger na nakasaksak sa daraanan niya kaya't nagkagulatan sila ng may-ari ng gadget. "Hala, miss, I am so sorry; I didn't notice─"

"Minhyun?"

_ Fuck. _

Magkukunwari ba siya na hindi niya narinig o lilingunin niya? Sa maliit na komosyon, hindi naman siguro malabo na talagang hindi niya narinig. Pinili niya ang letter A sa choices.

"It's okay lang po, kuya, hindi naman nahulog," sabi ng dalagitang naka-laptop.

Ngumiti lang si Minhyun nang mabilisan (nag-giggle at naghampasan ang mga kolehiyala) at dumiretso sa exit nang hindi nililingon ang tumatawag sa kanya─

"Hwang Minhyun!"

Ito ang problema: kahit anong mangyari, hindi kayang magsinungaling ni Minhyun kay Seongwu. Hindi na niya kayang magpanggap na hindi niya ito naririnig, lalo pa't sinundan na siya nito hanggang sa labas.

"Minhyun." Seongwu's right behind him. Finally, he turned around to face the other.

Sa hindi nakakakilala kay Seongwu, iisipin nilang walang nagbago rito. Hindi naman naiba ng pwesto ang constellation niya ng nunal sa pisngi at wala ring nagbago sa height. Pero kitang-kita ni Minhyun kung paanong mas malalim na ang eyebags nito at mas lalong humpak na ang pisngi.

"Oh, S-Seongwu. Kumusta?" mala-robot na tugon ni Minhyun, pilit itinatago ang kaba.

"Okay lang ako; ikaw?"

"Ayos lang din," ani Minhyun. "Um, una na 'ko ha. Naghihintay na yata 'yung boyfriend mo sa loob."

"Si… Jihoon?" Halos hindi kumukurap si Seongwu sa harap ni Minhyun, iginagala ang paningin sa kabuuan niya. "Hindi ko pa siya boyfriend."

Dapat na talagang talikuran ni Minhyun si Seongwu dahil malapit nang sumabog ang dibdib niya at kumalat ang mga laman nito, all for Seongwu to see, pero hindi rin niya mapigil ang sarili dahil sa bagong nalaman. " _ Pa? _ Ang bagal mo naman. Akala ko magiging kayo na agad after natin."

Tumungo si Seongwu. "I'm really sorry about everything. I really am."

"Wala na 'yon." Wala na diumano kahit,  _ wow _ , ang sakit pa rin pala.

"He's pursuing me, you see," paliwanag ni Seongwu kahit wala namang nagtatanong.

_ Eh 'di wow, ang pogi mo sa part na 'yon _ , ang nasa isip ni Minhyun.

"I've been looking for a sign kung papayag ba ako or what kasi I am not absolutely sure if I really like him back as much as I loved a  _ certain someone _ ," pagpapatuloy pa ni Seongwu. "This must be the sign."

Tinitigan siya ni Minhyun, binabasa kung anong gustong iparating ng ex sa kanya.

"And... this is the part where I take my leave. Have a nice day,  _ Ong _ ." Pucha, kadiri 'yung nickname, bakit ba hindi niya naisip 'yon dati? "Don't keep him waiting."

Nagmadali nang lumakad si Minhyun palayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also the part where I apologise for this mess. Bye!!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/shykneeonyou)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thatgirlyeojoo)


End file.
